


Memories

by erentitanjaeger



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/erentitanjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi tells us of all the better times him and Eren have been together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely smut so please don't read if you're sensitive to certain sexual materials.
> 
> I couldn't put an extract as the summary because literally every single paragraph of this is incredibly graphic. Ho the things I get done when tumblr crashes.
> 
> Enjoy, ya perverts!

To me, there was no better pleasure in life then Eren’s hole around my dick. The tightness was unbelievable, the way it squeezed and massaged my dick so perfectly was something I had yet to experience with anyone else. It was the way it all just seemed to fit together, how even after as little stretching as possible, that gorgeous ass just seemed to slip down over my member with no protests at all, yet it was still so unimaginably snug inside.

Maybe one of the things that made it so endearing was Eren himself, his quick little pants, the way he threw his head back when I got in deep enough, his throat entirely exposed and his skin giving off so much heat I was so sure he was going to burst into flames at any moment. He never did, of course. Rather he just kept riding me, throwing his entire being into pushing himself down on me, clutching my biceps and positively mewling. God, it was fucking sexy.

It was the places we did it too. I never would’ve pegged Eren to be such a kinky little shit, but holy hell did he find some interesting places to fuck. In the stables, in the broom closet, my bed, his bed, Erwin’s bed, up against a tree; he’d even discovered a fantastic new way to use the 3D manoeuvrer gear. 

I still think one of my favourite places we’ve done it is my own office. He didn’t even waste time on foreplay that day. I could feel the sexual tension rolling off him as he dragged my chair back, my papers soon forgotten as he unbuttoned my pants, stripped off his own clothes and climbed onto my lap. It was pretty incredible to watch him take charge like that; at least until he actually put me inside him, then he was a mess.

His cheeks flamed up, turning the most beautiful shade of crimson, his hair stuck to his forehead almost instantly, his shoulders were quivering as he bounced in my lap. He didn’t seem too keen on slowing down either, just going at it like an animal until I grabbed his hips and forced him to take it easy for a few moments. He gave me a look that would’ve said ‘fuck off’ if I wasn’t the current source of his ecstasy.

But, oh God, did my dick feel good inside him that day. The movement, the scent of him, watching his skin, his lips, his eyes, his hands. He had grabbed my own hands, pushing them towards his leaking member, begging me silently to touch him, and touch him good. He continued to ride me, abandoning all thoughts. I could tell he had just suddenly decided he had wanted me and left it at that, storming into my office to do what he was doing now.

He continued to clutch to my shoulders, breathing raggedly into my ear as his hips continued to move up and down. I stroked his back fondly, scraping my nails down the skin a little. He didn’t complain. He let a rather torturous moan at it actually, I think he wanted me to do it again. So I did. He was covered in angry, red marks after that. Some of them were actually pretty hard to hide, but he seemed to be able to avert questions; or at least I didn’t get anybody curious enough to come asking me for details. 

I also couldn’t forget the time we were supposed to be cleaning when suddenly he decided it was a good time to get down and dirty. His strength was pretty impressive when he took me by surprise. I was very much innocently dusting the bookcases and the next thing I knew my zipper was undone and there was an extremely wet, heat engulfing me down there. I threaded my fingers through his hair and proceeded to fuck his mouth good and proper. He didn’t object at all; actually getting off at the abuse I was giving him. The bloody masochist.

Though I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a bit of a sadist myself when it came to Eren. The boy just did things to me. I’d never wanted to hurt anyone so badly in my life, and all purely for sexual reasons. Lucky for me, Eren never objected. He’d practically begged me for all those welts the time I tied him up and took a riding crop to that creamy skin of his. I was more than thankful for his stupid, titan powers at that one. The welts and bruises healed almost as quickly as I could make them, making it infinitely easier to lay blow after blow to him. There was no sign, not even a scar, of what I had done by the time he was dressed and ready to leave; he didn’t even limp out the door.

And I have to mention a time when I went back to my room, completely intent on just jacking off and falling asleep, when I found Eren had used his 3D manoeuvrer gear belts to tangle himself up, gagging himself with a cloth and was lying on my bed in a position I didn’t even think was humanly possible. It was a good thing he was gagged; I fucked him pretty hard that night, and even with the gag he was extremely loud. It was heaven. 

I never got tired of that boy. To everyone, he was a piece of meat waiting to be used for humanity’s sake. To me, he was a piece of meat waiting to be handled for my sake. I found I was always so relaxed after Eren and I had started fucking. I was able to tolerate the idiots more, got irritated at Hanji less; my interest in picking up other guys was zero to none. Eren was the only face I needed in my line of vision when I was rock hard and ready to pound.

Oh, but I haven’t even mentioned the times I’ve been on the receiving end. I didn’t think it was possible to have that much fun being dominated but Eren turned my opinion on bottoming right around. I can never tell what I was in the mood for anymore; Eren is just too good at both. He must just be relying on raw instincts the whole time, because I don’t think he has any other experience with that shit.

But the first time he told me to turn around I almost kicked him. You don’t say that kind of stuff to me. But for some reason, I obeyed, getting on all fours and glaring at the sheets under my hands, hoping they’d burst into flames at any moment. Those thoughts left me as soon as Eren entered me and just started going at it. 

I was on my stomach in mere seconds, my limbs having lost all ability to keep my body up. I was screaming into the pillow in less than that time, begging for him to just go faster, stronger, harder, a little over that way, yes, there. Fuck yes. The bruises he left on my hips were incredibly impressive as well. It was delicious, looking at them in the mirror and remembering how I’d earned them. I was so ready to do that again.

There was the time I found Eren dragging me into the broom closet (by this point I had learnt never to argue when Eren was horny) and he seemed to be able to lift me as if I was nothing. He put me on his dick, slammed my back against the wall and just thrusted up until I was begging him to stop simply because it was so, fucking good and I was going to go insane if he didn’t stop hitting that spot so aggressively. 

I remember a very clear time when I wanted to be in control and still be the one getting fucked, so I tied Eren up to my desk chair, sucked him off until he was deliciously hard and I lowered myself down on him all the way to the hilt. I had to cup a hand over Eren’s mouth, begging him to at least attempt to be quiet this time; we hadn’t bothered to shut the door. Even when he couldn’t hold me that boy was good.

He managed to move his hips enough that they met my downward thrusts perfectly, hitting that spot. I actually leant back a little, gripping his knees and just using the odd angle to get it in there, good, hard, long. Oh shit was he good, hard and long. I wanted to coat his dick in chocolate one day and just spend hours licking it all off.

And I did that of course. It was pretty incredible. Chocolate has never tasted the same since; I always have to have a serving of Eren’s hard-on with it for me to enjoy it. Eren prefers cream though, coating my dick, balls, thighs and stomach in the stuff and just feasting for a really long time. But cream was a hell of a lot more of a turn on. It looked like I had come way to fucking much for it to be healthy and he was just licking it up as if it was a dessert; I had to remind myself that it was.

I usually wondered what it would be like to see Eren between two guys; me fucking him on one end and another man screwing his mouth on the other. But then I thought about that man touching Eren, making him moan like I did, seeing him like I did; the thought made me sick. So threesomes were out of the question until Hanji invented a cloning machine.

But if that ever happened I wouldn’t stop at two Levis. I would create four or five and just have Eren in the middle of it all, begging and whimpering for one of us to screw him, kiss him, lick him, suck him. I had a lot of vivid dreams about something like that happening, though it didn’t look like it was going to become reality any time soon.

That was sort of alright because I’m sure I’m the kind of person who would get jealous of myself and end up beating all the Levis to death. Wow, I needed to get my head checked.

As it was, we were just fine. Yeah, we fucked a little more than was necessary but it’s all in human nature and that shit so I don’t honestly care and I don’t make a point of keeping track. It’s not my fault Eren makes every time so damn, memorable.


End file.
